


Nightmares and warmth

by bby_acheng



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: "I thought they caught you again.""They didn't my love, I'm here with you. They won't bother us any longer, I won't let them touch you nor me."[Crowley has a nightmare and Aziraphale is there to take care of him.]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Nightmares and warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Hey, hey, calm down."
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for the cliché title but I can't think of one better at this point.

Aziraphale never understood the appeal of sleep but Crowley loved sleeping and though the demon didn't need it like himself, his body had gotten used to it. However the angel never expected that Crowley could dream as well like the humans and if he could dream… He could also have nightmares. 

It wasn't actually common for Crowley to dream or at least he almost never remembered them but after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't, his usual dreamless nights were plagued with night terrors. It took months for Crowley to get those events behind him and once Aziraphale agreed to move with him, it had helped that the angel was by his side to ease his sleep and his mind. Aziraphale rarely slept but his presence was soothing and so every night the angel would stay with Crowley in bed, reading a book or simply relaxing.

Almost two years had gone by and the nightmares were almost non-existent but sometimes they'd still happen. Crowley would always wake up in a frantic and Aziraphale was there to sooth him, his heart twisting as he saw his lover's face painted with fear and grief. Neither Heaven or Hell had bothered them since but the possibility that they could always come at any time and could use them against one another, weighted heavily in their hearts. But they were strong and together they were even stronger, they'd continue fighting together if it was deemed to be necessary. However the two of them wanted peace and simply enjoy their life on Earth with no one bothering them. 

Tonight had been one of the bad nights, Aziraphale quickly put his book to the side the moment he noticed his lover squirming and whining. Gently he put his hands on Crowley and called his name, trying to bring the demon back to reality and soon enough snake eyes were fixed on Aziraphale, taking him in.

"Angel." His voice shook with emotion as he sank into Aziraphale's warm embrace. "Angel."

"Hey, hey, calm down." The angel cooed, his hands running through Crowley's unruly hair. "They can’t hurt you anymore."

"I thought they caught you again."

"They didn't my love, I'm here with you. They won't bother us any longer, I won't let them touch you nor me."

"But-"

"Just relax now my love, I'm here." He kissed Crowley's forehead and the other pressed impossibly closer. "Would you like some tea for your nerves?"

"No… just knowing you're alright is enough."

Aziraphale smiled at his words and the two fell into silence after that, Aziraphale still running one of his hands through Crowley's hair while the other was on the demon's back supporting him against himself. It troubled the angel that this was something he couldn't permanently fix, he has said this plenty of times but Crowley always rolls eyes and tells him that he's being silly, that he's doing already more than enough for him. 

Minutes after Crowley woke up, he's already back to sleep but Aziraphale continues to pet his lover's hair, it was soothing for him as well for the demon. It was a silly notion that he learned from humans but he likes to think that, that way Crowley is protected from the demons that plague his mind.

Aziraphale would do whatever it took to keep Crowley safe, he'd go against Heaven and Hell for him and in fact they already kinda did that but some battles can't be won fighting like this one. Sometimes a warm presence and a soft caress was what it took, perhaps not enough to fix the problem forever but for the moment it was enough for the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Crowley for I am always hurting you :( 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [professional-dumb-of-ass](https://professional-dumb-of-ass.tumblr.com/) (my writing blog) or [earth-best-defender](https://earth-best-defender.tumblr.com/) (my main)


End file.
